


Not Everybody Stays Dead - ONESHOT [MorMor]

by captainrighthook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrighthook/pseuds/captainrighthook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot that I wrote for Noottersontheflightdeck [who needed a bit of MorMor cheering up!] Basically, Seb is really upset, because Jim told him not to smoke cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everybody Stays Dead - ONESHOT [MorMor]

Cigarettes; pure bliss. He hadn't had a fix for nearly ten days because  _somebody_  wouldn't let him. "It's bad for your health." Jim had said with a smirk before tossing the pack.

Seb didn't smile at the memory.

He flicked the end out the window and instinctively reached next to him - to the table - for another. The pack was there, like it should have been, but the object that was usually next to it had disappeared a month ago: his gun.  _No._  Seb thought,  _Don't fucking think of that prick_. He picked up the carton; Jim had bought him this pack a long time ago. "I figure you need something right? Not like I'm paying you to stick around." Hah, that much was true.

Seb didn't smile at the memory.

He ran his fingers over the beaten-up surface of the pack and just looked at it. He bit his lip, contemplating what Jim would have said about now. Probably would have yelled at him again.  _So fucking what?_  Seb thought in frustration. "UGH!" He yelled angrily before he threw the carton out the window; this had seemed like a good idea - what Jim would have wanted - but it wasn't. "FUCK!" He yelled, turning and punching the wall hard enough to put a hole in it. It didn't hurt. He'd punched the wall before; the night they came home after Sherlock had pointed a gun at Jim. "You could have gotten yourself fucking killed!" Seb gritted through his teeth; nobody, and that means NOBODY, yells at Jim Moriarty. Not even the only man that Jim would listen to - that's 'listen' not 'obey'.

"Everybody gets themselves 'fucking killed'." Jim had said in an unsettling and calm voice.

Seb didn't smile at the memory.

He shook his head in irritation, trying to clear it of all 'Jim-related' thoughts. It didn't work; every memory he had was of JIM. He didn't even remember what there was before Jim. Seb barked out a humorless laugh, "He really gets inside your fucking head, doesn't he?" It was then that he remembered the pack he'd stashed behind the microwave. He turned and walked the short distance to the kitchen, but when he reached behind the microwave, his cigarettes weren't there. "What the..." Instead there was a note; he pulled it out and sat down at the table before unfolding it. His heart stopped upon seeing the familiar scrawl. He read out-loud, because he was so used to telling Jim stories.

"Now Sebby," he smiled at that, "what did Jim say about smoking? Perhaps that it's FUCKING HORRIBLE FOR YOUR  _HEALTH!?_  What? Are you trying to  _KILL ME_?" Seb laughed at that, but this time it was out of pure shock. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation and cleared his throat before continuing, "But look here... Long story short - don't."  _Why?_  Seb thought bitterly,  _Because you fucking told me not to?_  He sighed but continued, "And, YES, it's because I FUCKING TOLD YOU." Seb's brows furrowed at this; it's like he was there  _NOW,_  having a regular conversation...'regular'. Ha, what a fucking joke. With Jim Moriarty, there was no such thing. "Where was I? Oh yeah,  _DON'T SMOKE BECAUSE **IT'S BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH**_ , got it?"

He felt a few tears escape and didn't even care enough to stop them; Jim would have laughed at him.

He then remembered the time he got shot in the shoulder, and simply rolled his eyes and cleaned himself up, even though it fucking hurt like hell. Afterwards, Jim yelled at him telling him how disappointing he was, and how useless he was. THAT was when he cried, THAT was when Jim laughed. "You think cigarettes are bad for me?" Seb sniffed, sliding the note across the table,  _"YOU'RE_  what's fucking bad for me!" He exclaimed pounding his fist on the table. He burst into tears and his head slumped in his hands.  _Fuck,_  he thought with another loud sniff. He then heard the soft sound of something being dropped on the table next to him. It didn't exactly  _startle_  him, but his blood pressure said otherwise. He barely lifted his head to glance at what it was.

"Holy shit," he whispered; it was a brand-spanking-new carton of cigarettes. "But..." he started in confusion before he reached for it. Another hand, too familiar to be real, grabbed his before he could get to the pack.

"I thought I told you that cigarettes were bad for your health." The voice said. Seb had froze as everything in his mind to a complete stop, and then went into overdrive. His head snapped up and he swears his heart stopped as he looked into the face of one Jim Moriarty. And Jim didn't look angry at all. In fact...he looked HAPPY. It scared Seb, but gave him relief. He stood up slowly to be at not-exactly-eye-level with Jim who was slightly shorter. "I thought--"

But Jim cut him off, "I figured that everyone get's themselves killed, but not everyone has to stay dead." And the more that Sebastian looked at Jim, the more obvious it was that Jim was more than happy to see him. But it was strange to see him convey this kind of emotion, "I missed you," Jim whispered, staring right into Seb's eyes.

"I missed..." but Seb trailed off when Jim grabbed his other hand - having not let go of the first one. He didn't know when it was that they'd gotten nearly centimeters away, but he didn't care. "I--" and suddenly they were kissing; it wasn't anything like Seb had imagined [not that he was imagining kissing Jim or anything...] It was soft, and hesitant, and...sweet.

"You're going to be the death of me." Jim murmured against Seb's smirking lips.

"Everyone dies, but not everybody has to stay dead." Seb told him. Then Jim pulled away a few inches and reached into his pocket, "Oh," he said, sounding more like the 'Jim Moriarty' that Seb had always known. "Sebby," Jim smirked his 'I'm-completely-evil-and-I-don't-mind-slowly-killing-your-wife' smirk and Seb felt butterflies in his stomach... They weren't exactly a NORMAL couple, if that's even what they were! "Here," Jim said, pushing something cold and smooth into Seb's hand, "I brought your gun back."

Nope, Seb decided, We're not conventional at all.

But he really didn't mind.


End file.
